AMOR ARTIFICIAL
by CrisSs-LunaBell
Summary: AU. Akane es un androide que fue creada para parecerse lo mas posible a un humano, incluso es capaz de generar sentimientos. Pero ella se enamora de Ranma, un joven con una pequeña racha de mala suerte, que la deja vivir en su departamento. Akane desea con todas sus fuerzas poder ser humana para que el despistado chico se enamore de ella. Dejen sus REVIEWS porfis!
1. Chapter 1 Akane

**¡Hola! ^.^ Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado y espero con ansias sus reviews con sus opiniones que son tan importantes para mi!**

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

**Amor Artificial**

**Capitulo 1. Akane**

Un científico de avanzada edad vestido con una blanca bata de laboratorio y una pequeña careta se encontraba soldando unos circuitos de un complejo chip. Llevaba varios meses en su nuevo proyecto y las negras ojeras bajos sus ojos delataban el cansancio que sentía de trabajar día y noche sin descanso. Pero estaba ya tan cerca de terminar su creación más perfecta y compleja que el descanso no era una opción. Soun Tendo es un gran científico reconocido inclusive internacionalmente. A pesar de esto él era un hombre solitario de negra cabellera larga y bigote. Hace muchos años el estaba felizmente casado con una hermosa mujer, por desgracias ella jamás pudo darle los hijos que tanto anhelaban y al poco tiempo ella falleció a causa de un accidente automovilístico. Desde el día que su amada esposa falleció él no volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Se dedico de lleno a sus investigaciones y creaciones tecnológicas. Perdió contacto físico con el resto del mundo, aunque a pesar de ello le gustaba cooperar para mejoras en el equipo tecnológico de hospitales y centros de investigación. El creaba la mejor tecnología de punta para equipos médicos y así ayudar a miles de pacientes en todo el mundo, e investigaba acerca de terribles enfermedades sin cura aparente para buscarles una o simplemente para controlarlas de una mejor manera. Todo esto lo hacía en nombre de su fallecida esposa quien siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás.

A pesar de ser tan reconocido el siempre se comunicaba con las personas con las que colaboraba vía internet. Muy rara la vez se le encontraba en algún lugar público. Siempre permanecía encerrado en su elegante residencia.

Una vez soldados todos los circuitos Soun se quito la careta que le cubría los ojos para luego levantarse y llevarlos con sumo cuidado hacia una camilla metálica. Lo cierto es que a pesar de todo Soun sentía los terribles estragos de la amarga soledad, por lo que desde varios meses atrás decidió que su siguiente proyecto sería crear un androide capaz de brindar cariño y compañía, que sea capaz de pensar y sentir como un humano real. Realmente quería una compañía con la cual pasar el resto de sus solitarios días. Se dedicó a estudiar infinidad de libros, enciclopedias, revistas de robótica avanzada, e investigaciones vía internet.

Levantó la sabana que cubría la camilla dejando al descubierto una perfecta figura femenina desnuda, era de una estructura metálica con ligamentos artificiales y complejos cableríos y chips por doquier, recubierto todo por una estructura sintética y flexible que simula a la perfección la piel humana. Solo que al ser este un robot sin necesidades fisiológicas no contaba con aparato reproductor, genitales ni esfínteres. Verla desnuda era como ver el cuerpo de una Barbie, solo que mucho más natural, y más apegado a las proporciones humanas reales, las cuales le servirán para guardar el perfecto equilibrio al momento de caminar o realizar complejos movimientos.

El científico comenzó a insertar los circuitos en la parte más compleja de aquella figura… la cabeza, que sería capaz de pensar, tomar sus propias decisiones e incluso sentir afecto hacia las personas que la rodeasen, en este caso, el científico solitario.

Le llevó toda la noche terminar con los miles de ajustes necesarios para que su más grande creación esté terminada. Justo al amanecer Soun se encontraba activando el último chip para después tomar de una pequeña repisa el rostro que cubriría la cabeza. Lo acomodó con sumo cuidado cuidando que encaje todo a la perfección. Necesitaba que lo que fuera la piel de los parpados, cejas y labios ajustaran perfectamente con las pequeñas estructuras que le darían movimiento al rostro, lo cual le daría la capacidad de expresar con mayor naturalidad sus sentimientos y gestos.

Soun por fin termino de sellar la piel con tal delicadeza que no se notara la unión de esta al insertarle el rostro. Retrocedió unos pasos y la observó maravillado. Había que admitir que además de un gran científico también era un gran artista. Aquella figura femenina era perfecta, sus curvas, su delicadeza femenina. Su hermoso rostro acentuado por aquellas pestañas espesas y obscuras al igual que su cabello contrastado por aquella pálida y tersa piel sintética.

-¡Perfecta! –Fueron las palabras que salieron de aquellos labios resecos y marchitos que se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

Con un complejo aparato parecido a un pirógrafo y conectado a la energía eléctrica, aplico lo que sería un tipo de inyección en su pecho con el cual mandó un choque de electricidad al que sería su corazón, que más bien funcionaría como el motor que le dé el funcionamiento al resto de su cuerpo, acto seguido el cuerpo femenino comenzó a temblar por unos escasos segundos hasta que se detuvo por completo, quedando de nuevo inerte sobre la fría camilla metálica.

Soun se quedó observándola expectante esperando a que su creación tomara vida, pero los segundos fueron pasando y nada ocurría. Soun se preguntaba qué era lo que pudo haber salido mal y revisaba sus apuntes una y otra vez. Le dio la espalda a su adorada creación para revisar unas formulas desesperado.

La mañana del 3 de mayo unos hermosos ojos achocolatados se abrieron por primera vez, inmediatamente se incorporó de la camilla y observó todo a su alrededor hasta toparse con la figura de aquel hombre que estaba al borde de arrancarse los cabellos analizando una blanca pizarra con varias formulas escritas sobre su superficie.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –Pregunto aquella angelical voz llena de inocencia y curiosidad.

-¡Guarda silencio! –Ordenó fúrico a quien se atrevía a distraerlo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. –¡Espera! –dijo al caer en cuenta de quien le hablaba. Se giró lentamente sobre sus talones con el corazón estrujado en su pecho, al darse vuelta se topo con la androide sentada sobre la metálica camilla mirándolo fijamente llena de curiosidad. –No puede ser… -dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba caer al piso una tabla con hojas en el. Se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacía la jovencita… -Estas… estas… ¡VIVA! –Dijo lleno de felicidad mientras sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse por las lágrimas.

Ella lo observo extrañada, miraba como sus obscuros ojos comenzaban a derramar agua sin entender el por qué. En seguida Soun la tomo por debajo de las axilas para levantarla y ponerla de pie sobre el piso. La miró mantenerse de pie sin mayor complicación. Le pidió que diera unos pasos y sintió que su corazón se saldría al mirarla caminar lentamente. La volvió a tomar por las axilas para suspenderla en el aire mientras lleno de gozo comenzaba a dar vueltas con ella.

Esta acción provoco que al hermoso androide se le escapara una tierna sonrisa. La volvió a depositar sobre el suelo cuidadosamente, el cabello del androide quedo revuelto sobre su rostro dejándole al descubierto únicamente aquella hermosa e inocente sonrisa. Al científico le pareció totalmente encantadora aquella imagen y cariñosamente le acomodo aquellos sedosos cabellos tras su oreja.

-Eres perfecta… -Le dijo mientras la observaba con detalle y una de sus manos se dirigía al rostro de su creación. Al tacto era frio pero suave y terso.

-Te nombre será… Akane…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les aburrió? Déjenme su opinión en los reviews que con mucho gusto leeré. Este primer capitulo fue algo cortito por que mas bien es como tipo prologo. Es para mostrar como fue que nació Akane...**

**Gracias por pasarse por mi Fic!**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...**

**Ciao!**

******Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	2. Chapter 2 La talentosa Shampoo

**¡Hola! Ya llegó el 2do capítulo de Amor Artificial. Espero sea de su total agrado y espero con ansias sus reviews tan importantes para mí. ^.^**

***Esta historia es mía, pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

**Amor Artificial**

**Capítulo 2. La talentosa Shampoo y Ranma el despistado.**

Hacía muchos años que Soun no sentía lo que era estar acompañado. Desde la creación de su adorada "Akane" no volvió a sentirse solo. Akane siempre permanecía a su lado observando todo lo que su creador hacía en su laboratorio mientras este le iba explicando todo detalladamente. También le contaba cientos de historias y le leía libros de romance, ciencia ficción etc.

Ella le ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa y cuando Soun se ponía melancólico o triste recordando a su amada esposa, Akane siempre lograba animarlo y robarle más de una sonrisa.

Realmente Akane se había robado el corazón de Soun, era su más perfecta creación y se sentía muy orgulloso de ello. Akane siempre vestía un traje enterizo especial, era ajustado al cuerpo, de manga y pierna larga y cuello de tortuga, con un cierre que iba del cuello hasta el ombligo, de color blanco con franjas azules en los costados de las mangas y piernas, y unas botas azules de punta redondeada que le llegaban hasta media pantorrilla.

Con el pasar del tiempo la personalidad de Akane se fue acentuando poco a poco. Ella era muy dulce, tierna, curiosa y amable, incluso se podría decir que fácilmente herían sus sentimientos. Pero también era un poco torpe, inocente e ingenua. Más de una vez logro darle dolores de cabeza a su creador por ser tan descuidada y romper cosas sin intención. Algunas veces Soun la regañaba, lo que hacía sentir muy mal a la pequeña androide, pero con ese par de ojitos tristes el corazón de Soun siempre era muy fácil de ablandar.

A Akane le encantaba prepararle platillos a su adorado creador pero por desgracia nunca fue muy buena para esta área. Al no tener olfato ni gusto no conocía los sabores y olores de los condimentos y alimentos. Por lo tanto siempre confundía la sal con la azúcar, la harina con el polvo de hornear e inclusive una vez la confundió con talco, y a la hora de la cocción siempre se le quemaba todo. En conclusión, ella era todo un desastre para la cocina.

Las primeras veces Soun veía tan ilusionada a Akane al cocinarle que prefería no decirle nada y a la bendición de Dios probaba lo que le preparaba, era preferible eso que herir sus sentimientos. Pero de un momento a otro Soun cambio su forma de ser, la regañaba cuando intentaba cocinar algo e incluso no le hablaba por largo rato cuando ella en alguno de sus descuidos rompía algo. Eso a Akane le extrañaba y le dolía mucho. No entendía porque Soun había cambiado su carácter. A veces hasta sentía que se enojaba por cosas insignificantes. Y parecía que nada de lo que hiciera Akane para animarlo o devolverle su buen carácter funcionaba.

Soun, como todo buen científico, era un hombre sumamente perfeccionista, por lo que al crear a Akane esperaba que esta fuera perfecta en todos los aspectos. La apreciaba bastante, ella era su única compañía y la que le había iluminado muchas mañanas que antes parecían ser obscuras. Pero al ser un gran científico no podía pasar por alto las imperfecciones de su más importante creación.

Decidido empezó un nuevo proyecto, crearía un nuevo androide totalmente renovado y con muchas más cualidades, eliminando así los errores que tuvo al crear a Akane.

Soun se la pasaba horas encerrado en su laboratorio. Akane tenía prohibido el paso mientras el estuviese trabajando en ese proyecto. No quería ninguna distracción y por supuesto tampoco quería las torpes manos de Akane rondando por ahí.

Así pasaron los días, semanas y meses… Akane se la pasaba todo el tiempo sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta del laboratorio. Esperando fielmente a que su querido creador saliera a jugar un rato con ella. Extrañaba platicar con él y que le leyera cuentos e historias fantásticas. Le encantaban las historias que trataban de feroces dragones, y príncipes que rescataban a sus amadas princesas. Pero el científico nunca salía, se la pasaba todo el día encerrado ahí y parte de la noche. Solo salía en algunas ocasiones para ir al baño o prepararse un rápido refrigerio. Y en esas pocas ocasiones en las que salía pasaba de largo a Akane ignorándola por completo.

El día en el que por fin terminaría a su segundo androide al fin llegó. Soun retrocedió unos pasos observando a su ya despierta creación. La veía ahí tan perfecta, sin ningún fallo. Era una androide de tez blanca y cabellera purpura, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, incluso su figura era mucho más desarrollada que la de Akane. Con mayores atributos y más pronunciadas caderas. Akane no era nada fea y su cuerpo realmente era hermoso y curvilíneo. Pero la nueva androide era mucho más sensual y su rostro no reflejaba la inocencia que Akane poseía. Más bien su rasgos le daban un aire perspicaz, maduro y algo frívolo.

Soun se había encargado de dotarla con infinidad de nuevas capacidades, tales como una hermosa y potente voz capaz de cantar las notas más altas, mayor agilidad para que no sea tan torpe como Akane, lo que le daba el poder de realizar las más complejas coreografías de baile, le había insertado chips que le daban la capacidad de tocar cualquier instrumento musical y hacerla una magnífica cocinera.

Soun decidió nombrarla "Shampoo"…

Al fin la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Akane se paro impaciente para conocer a su nueva "hermanita". Soun se asomó a la puerta y con una cálida sonrisa la invitó a pasar. Akane entro lentamente al laboratorio y ahí la vio por primera vez, parada en el centro de la habitación aun desnuda. Akane se le acerco lentamente y observó su cuerpo con curvas mucho más pronunciadas que las de ella, su cabello era hermoso y mucho más largo, y sus verdes ojos parecían un par de hermosas gemas. Akane dejo de observarla para después saludarla animadamente.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Akane, mucho gusto. –Le dijo animada mientras le tendía la mano para que Shampoo se la estrechara, pero esto nunca ocurrió porque ella solo se limito a observarla de pies a cabeza con cierto aire de superioridad. Realmente Shampoo parecía ser muy orgullosa y fría.

-Hola –dijo desinteresadamente sin darle la mano. –Mi nombre es Shampoo.

Akane bajo lentamente la mano y se sintió un poco intimidada. Al ver esto Soun decidió terminar con la tención entregándole la vestimenta a la aun desnuda joven que consistía del mismo enterizo que el de Akane per con las franjas de color purpura.

Los días pasaron y Soun se encontraba maravillado con su nueva creación. Le compró un costoso piano de cola a Shampoo para que ella tocara bellísimas melodías. También le cantaba hermosas canciones y preparaba los platillos más deliciosos y suculentos que jamás hubiese probado. Ahora toda la atención era dirigida para Shampoo, lo que despertaba los celos en Akane.

Para que Soun volviera a prestarle atención hacía toda clase de locuras, como pintar un cuadro artístico, según ella, en la blanca pared de la sala. Soun al verlo quedó infartado lo que hizo que Akane se ganara otro regaño. También había tomado un costoso violín para tocarlo y así endulzar a Soun con su melancólica melodía pero solo logró reventar las cuerdas al pobre violín y los tímpanos al pobre Soun.

Todo lo que intentaba Akane para que su amado creador le volviera a prestar atención fracasaba e incluso empeoraba las cosas.

Akane se encontraba muy triste. Dejó de tratar de impresionar a Soun y se limitaba a observarlos convivir juntos. Parecían padre e hija. Ella quería volverse a sentir así. Siempre vio a Soun como a un padre. Pero ahora Shampoo le había robado aquel preciado lugar. Akane se quedaba sentada en las escaleras mientras observaba triste a Shampoo bailar grácilmente hermosas coreografías, tocar preciosas notas en el piano, y observaba también a Soun devorar gustoso todos los platillos que le preparaba. Sin lugar a dudas Shampoo era perfecta y ella jamás lograría ser tan buena.

Un día a Akane se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea para recuperar la atención de Soun. Decidió prepararle un platillo delicioso siguiendo al pie de la letra la receta de un viejo y detallado recetario mientras el científico y Shampoo se encontraban ensayando unas complejas notas musicales. Sacó todo los utensilios que necesitaría y puso manos a la obra. Se percató cuidadosamente de que no confundiera los ingredientes. Y que no se le quemara su guisado. Todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla hasta que en un descuido asentó un trapo muy cerca de la flama de la estufa, lo que ocasiono que una pequeña chispa prendiera la inflamable tela. Akane se encontraba dándole la espalda a la estufa mientras picaba unas verduras. La falta de olfato no la alerto cuando el fuego se expandió a las cortinas. No se dio cuenta hasta que un anaranjado resplandor la hizo girarse y notar horrorizada la trágica escena. La cocina había comenzado a incendiarse y debía hacer algo para que el fuego no se expandiera a otras partes de la casa. Rápidamente llenó un cubo con agua y lo hecho al fuego pero esté no mostro signos de debilitarse tan siquiera.

Soun que había sentido el aroma a quemado se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina guiado por la espesa capa de humo que comenzaba a formarse. Shampoo al ver el fuego decidió llamar a los bomberos que no tardaron ni 2 minutos en llegar.

Los bomberos extinguieron exitosamente el fuego y el Jefe le decía a Soun cual había sido la causa del incendio. Soun se sentía totalmente fúrico, estaba sumamente enojado con Akane y decidido la jaló del brazo para llevarla a rastras al coche y subirla a la fuerza. Akane estaba muy asustada por la actitud de Soun quien no dejaba de gritarle cosas como que lo había decepcionado, y que ya estaba harto de sus errores que les podía llegar a costar hasta la vida a todo. Soun manejaba frenético hasta que llegó a un obscuro y sucio callejón que se encontraba entre dos grandes edificios. Freno bruscamente para luego estirarse hasta la puerta del copiloto y abrirla e inmediatamente empujo a Akane para que saliera del auto.

Akane cayó de rodillas al sucio piso y miro desesperada como Soun cerraba la puerta con fuerza y aceleraba rechinando las llantas para alejarse y perderse en el horizonte.

Akane no podía creer todo lo que había pasado y sentía que una profunda tristeza se alojaba dentro de ella. Había perdido al ser a quien más quería… a su padre. En esos momentos su rostro estaría bañado en lagrimas de no ser que no tenía la capacidad de llorar.

Retrocedió a gatas hasta apoyarse contra la fría pared del edificio junto a un contenedor de basura. Rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyando su frente sobre sus rodillas se hundió en la infinita tristeza y soledad.

.o.O.0.O.o.

Un apuesto joven vestido con camisa blanca, corbata floja, pantalones y zapatos negros se encontraba caminando cabizbajo por la ciudad mientras sostenía su saco al hombro. Iba maldiciendo su suerte mientras pateaba una roca desde hace varias cuadras.

Justamente ese día lo habían despedido del trabajo por cuestiones de "recorte de personal". Justo cuando mas deudas tenía, y justo cuando su querida novia Ukyo había terminado con él. Sólo faltaba que un perro le orinara…

Detuvo sus pasos y dirigió sus azules ojos al cielo preguntándose si acaso el Señor de los Cielos lo detestaba tanto. Pero lo único que recibió fue una gruesa gota de lluvia justo en la punta de su nariz, la cual fue secundada por cientos más de ellas.

-Genial… solo un pequeño torrencial era lo que me hacía falta… -Dijo sarcástico ante el repentino diluvio mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Buscó un lugar donde resguardarse mientras la lluvia paraba o se calmara un poco y lo primero que vio fue un callejón maloliente y peligros.

-¡Va! ¿Qué mas da?… -se dijo así mismo encogiéndose de hombros pensando en que no poseía nada de valor que le pudiesen robar. Corrió hacia el callejón para resguardarse entre aquellas dos grandes paredes. La lluvia parecía no querer cesar y por lo contrario arreciaba más.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para que no se le salpicaran más los zapatos y justo cuando se dio la vuelta para observar mejor el callejón, lo notó… Ahí junto a un contenedor de basura se encontraba la silueta de una mujer acurrucada. Preocupado se dirigió hacia ella pensando en que la habían asaltado o algo peor.

Llego donde ella y se agacho para quedar a su altura…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó con genuina preocupación a la joven quien inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y se topo con ese par de hermosos ojos azules. Ranma inmediatamente reconoció aquel hermoso rostro. Ya la había visto antes en un par de fotografías. La empresa donde él trabajaba era un centro de investigación muy prestigioso. El era contador de ahí pero su amigo Ryoga, quien era un científico, le conto el pequeño secreto del famoso Soun y era que había creado un par de androides capaces de adquirir conciencia propia y que en apariencia sean idénticos a un humano. Ryoga le había mostrado un par de fotos de ambos androides. Realmente Ranma no había creído en aquella absurda historia puesto que en verdad se veían humanas las mujeres de aquellas fotografías. Nadie puede crear un androide tan perfecto. ¿O si?

Akane solo se limitó a observarle mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto lleno de tristeza, el cual conmovió a Ranma.

-¿Estas perdida? ¿Quieres que te ayude a regresar a tu casa? –Le preguntó el joven mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Akane negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras se le formaba un pequeño puchero en los labios. Ranma no quería verla llorar y de inmediato le sonrió.

-No te asustes, ya verás como todo se soluciona. Necesito saber dónde vives para que te lleve a tu casa ¿Si?

-Ya no tengo casa… -le contesto tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un costado.

-¿Cómo que ya no tienes casa? –Le pregunto contrariado… -¿Tu eres hija de Soun? –Preguntó al instante tratando de sacarle información.

Akane lo volteo a ver sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de su creador –¿Acaso lo conoces? -Le preguntó inocentemente.

-Claro que lo conozco, es un reconocido científico a nivel mundial. ¿Quién no podría conocerlo? –Le dijo extrañado de que aquella joven pasara por alto aquel dato importante.

Akane puso cara de no comprender nada. Realmente ella solo conocía a su creador. No sabía que la gente necesita de dinero para subsistir y mucho menos sabía que Soun fuera tan famoso.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con él? –Pregunto Ranma en vista de que la joven se había quedado pensativa.

-¡NO! –contesto al instante. –El ya no me quiere. El me desechó… -Dijo inocente mientras volvía a poner ese gesto de dolor y tristeza.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? A una persona no se le desecha así como así. –Ranma no entendía como aquella joven podía pensar algo así. –Tal vez se enojó contigo pero ya se le pasara. Vamos te llevo… -Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el brazo de la joven para que se levantara pero ella no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por moverse.

-El me desechó. Me arrojó a este callejón y se marchó sin mí…

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo alguien podría hacer algo tan cruel como eso? Se sintió sumamente indignado con el doctor Soun. Se volvió a agachar y acarició el rostro de la tímida joven. -¿Sabes? El solo es un completo idiota… -Se quedó pensando unos segundos en lo siguiente que le diría. –Ven a mi departamento, debes de tener mucho frío y hambre. –Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa –Ahí ya veremos cómo te regresamos a tu casa ¿Vale?

Akane quedo perdida en esa hermosa sonrisa, ese joven era tan agradable. ¿Así de buenos serían todos en el mundo? Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio la mano. Ranma quedó embobado con esa carita tan perfecta, tierna, encantadora… en realidad era una joven muy hermosa. En seguida la ayudo a ponerse de pie y puso su saco sobre los hombros de la joven.

-Será mejor que te abrigues si no enfermaras… -Le dijo para después mirar hacia la calle para ver si ya había cesado la lluvia.

-¿Enfermar? ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó inocente mientras se dejaba guiar por el encantador chico.

Ranma se volteo a verla incrédulo ante tal pregunta, pero se topo con aquel par de achocolatados ojos llenos de curiosidad. ¿En verdad no sabía lo que era enfermar? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte trueno que los dejó sordos por unos segundos. Ranma sintió como Akane le apretaba su mano y se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

-¿Que fue eso? –Preguntó con la voz temblorosa mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Es solo un trueno… ¿nunca los habías escuchado? –La miro sorprendido, al parecer aquella joven ignoraba infinidad de cosas.

Akane negó con la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba junto al confundido joven. Ranma se quedó observándola sorprendido pero decidió que lo mejor sería irse de ahí lo antes posible antes de que la lluvia vuelva a arreciar.

.o.O.0.O.o.

Ya dentro del cálido departamento Ranma le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente a la extraña joven, pero Akane solo se limitó a observarla asentada sobre la redonda mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta el chocolate? –Le preguntó Ranma al ver que la chica no mostraba la mínima intención por probarlo.

-El doctor Soun dice que no puedo comer, que mi cuerpo no lo necesita. –Le contestó inocentemente.

-¿No te deja comer? ¿Y cómo te alimenta? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Alimenta? –Akane se quedó observándolo curiosa.

Ranma solo la observó esperando a que todo esto fuera una broma. Estaba más confundido que nunca… -Emm si, necesitamos alimentarnos para estar fuertes y saludables… -Le explicó sintiéndose la persona más tonta por definir algo tan absurdo.

Akane seguía mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad. Ranma decidió desviar el tema…

-Bueno, aun no sé cómo te llamas, yo soy Ranma Saotome… ¿Y tú?

-¡Hola! Yo soy Akane, mucho gusto… -Dijo mecánicamente mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano a modo de saludo.

Ranma quedó sorprendido ante tal acto y sonrió enternecido mientras le estrechaba su mano.

Akane volvió a tomar asiento sonriente mientras Ranma tomaba su taza de chocolate entre sus manos.

-Oye, ¿Y cuál es tu edad? –Pregunto trivialmente mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios para dar un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Mi edad? –Preguntó confundida –Ah sí, te refieres a cuando fui creada. Pues en ese caso tengo 8 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días y 5 horas de edad. –Contestó sonriente.

Ranma quien se encontraba sorbiendo su chocolate se atraganto escandalosamente al escuchar la edad de la joven.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto preocupada.

-Cof… Cof… Si… Cof… Es solo que… Cof… ¿Cuál me dijiste que es tu edad? –Volvió a preguntar pensando que tal vez había escuchado mal.

-8 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días y 5 horas. –Volvió a repetirle.

Ranma asentó su taza en la mesa y se le quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo no estaba bien o simplemente le estaban tomando el pelo.

-¿Sabes? Después del doctor Soun, tú eres el segundo humano al que conozco. –Le platicó animada.

-Ajaaaa. –Ranma la seguía mirando como a un bicho raro. –Claaaro.

-Siii, estoy muy emocionada. El doctor Soun siempre me decía que los humanos no son de fiar… y la verdad es que tú te me haces un humano muy agradable.

-Claro, claro… emmm solo tengo una pequeña pregunta… -Preguntó desconfiado. –¿Esta es una broma de Ryoga?

-¿Ryoga? –Preguntó inocente.

-Si, Ryoga. El me había contado que el doctor Soun había creado un par de robots muy parecidos a los humanos.

-¿Robots? Pero que absurdo… -Contestó mientras Ranma asentía corroborando que eso no podía ser posible… -Nosotras somos androides. –Le contesto sonriente.

Ranma se cayó de la silla estrepitosamente al escuchar tal afirmación...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el 2do capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Déjenme su opinión en los reviews que con mucho gusto leeré. Este capítulo ya es un poco mas largo. Pobre Akane :s Tal vez odien un poquitín a el doctor Soun pero es necesaria la decisión que tomó para que pueda desarrollarse la trama.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Bueno pues muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y a los que la agregaron a favoritos y a Follow, y a los que me leyeron en general. En verdad muchísimas gracias a todos ^.^ y en especial a:**

**º Fernando: **(Muchísimas gracias y ojala que este capítulo también te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte. Saludos!)

**º 97pupi**

**º L-na012**

**º Mininahermosa29: **(Jajaja siii pobre Soun, se desesperó un poquitín. Me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de que te desagraden los prologos. Gracias por tu review y te mando muchos saludos!)

**º Nabiki-san**

**º mechitas123**

**º Guest o Anónimo: **(Hi! Excuse me but I suck for English as you will see, although I would put it in your language. Still thank you very much for your review and I'm glad you liked the concept of my story. Kisses and hugs!)

**Muchas Gracias a todos en general por pasarse por mi Fic!**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...**

**Ciao!**

******Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	3. Chapter 3 Dulce Compañía

**Hola! Ya volví ^.^ con el tercer capítulo de Amor Artificial... Espero sea de su agrado y ya saben que esperaré ansiosa sus reviews!**

***Esta historia es mía, pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

**Amor Artificial**

**Capitulo 3. Dulce compañía**

Ranma se cayó de la silla estrepitosamente al escuchar tal afirmación.

-¡Ranma! –Akane se levanto preocupada para mirar al joven tendido en el piso.

El chico se levantó apoyándose en la mesa para ayudarse y después dirigir una fugaz mirada a la joven que estaba frente de él… -¡¿Me estás diciendo que en verdad eres un androide?! –Preguntó escandalizado.

Akane solo asintió mientras lo observaba preocupada. Ranma de inmediato se le acercó y empezó a observarla detenidamente. –¡Valla! En verdad que eres perfecta… -pensó en voz alta mientras seguía inspeccionando su tersa piel. ¿Cómo logró crear una piel sintética tan perfecta? Después con su dedo índice comenzó a oprimir la mejilla de Akane y sorprendido observó cómo se hundía suavemente. Después retrocedió unos pasos mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. Notó como aquel moderno traje se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo delineando su hermosa figura.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla y Akane hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno… suponiendo que esto sea real… ¿Por qué el doctor Soun se desharía de ti? –Le preguntó aun no muy convencido de que Akane sea realmente un Androide.

Casi de inmediato Akane desvió la mirada y puso un gesto de dolor. Ranma se sorprendió de tal acto y la tomó de la mano para brindarle seguridad…

-Hice enfadar mucho a mi creador y por eso se deshizo de mi… -comentó muy triste.

-¿Qué pudiste haber hecho como para que te abandone? –Preguntó curioso…

-Incendié la cocina…

Ranma la miró sorprendido… -Bueno pero eso a cualquiera le puede pasar… -Comentó para restarle importancia. -Supongo que no fue tu intención… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó algo desconfiado de que le pudiera ocurrir una tragedia similar a su humilde departamento.

-Yo solo… yo solo quería que volviera a prestarme atención.

-¿Y por eso incendiaste su cocina? –Preguntó asustado.

-¡No! –Se apresuro a responder Akane… -Yo le quería preparar un platillo tan delicioso como los que le hace Shampoo, pero lo cierto es que nunca le gustó lo que yo le cocinaba. Por más que me esforzaba… -dijo volviendo a desviar la mirada.

Ranma se le quedó observando, realmente se veía afectada a pesar de no ser humana, pero había una duda que le rondaba en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que fuiste creada? –Preguntó sin rodeos.

-La verdad no lo sé… -Respondió pensativa. -Sólo sé que el doctor quería crear un androide capaz de generar sentimientos y conciencia. Algo así como una compañía artificial. Pero parece ser que no estaba totalmente satisfecho conmigo… -dijo triste –Porque después creó a Shampoo. Ella es realmente hermosa ¿Sabes?...

-Mmm, Si, ya la eh visto por fotografía… -Comentó recordando las que le había enseñado su poco confiable amigo.

-Bueno, pues ella es realmente perfecta… Sabe cantar, tocar piano, cocinar… Solo que es un poco distante y presumida, nunca quería platicar conmigo…

-Pero a veces eso no es lo mas importante en una persona… o en un androide… -Agregó al considerar que Akane no era precisamente una persona. –Lo más importante es lo que se lleva dentro… me refiero a los buenos sentimientos.

-¿Tú crees? –Pregunto con una linda sonrisa

-¡Claro! De qué sirve ser tan talentoso si no eres buena persona… o androide… -Volvió a agregar.

Akane le dedico una tierna sonrisa pero enseguida la cambio por una mirada triste…

-Entonces… ¿Porque mi creador me dejó de querer? Ya no jugaba conmigo, ni platicaba… ni siquiera me leía cuentos. Ya no sonreía conmigo, siempre estaba como enfadado. Y cuando creó a Shampoo se le veía tan contento y feliz…

-¿Sabes? A veces los humanos somos tan tontos que nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias, pero lo que en realidad importa es lo de dentro. Y no nos damos cuenta de eso hasta que perdemos a la persona que en verdad vale la pena… o androide.

Akane se mostraba aun no muy convencida de las filosóficas y profundas palabras del chico. Ranma decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

-Bueno pues ya basta de caras largas… -dijo Ranma pero Akane en seguida llevó sus manos a su rostro pensando que había algo mal en el… -No, no, es solo una expresión. –Se apresuró a decir para que Akane le entendiese. –Olvídalo, ¿Qué te parece si te cambiamos esas ropas? Se ven un poco sucias y húmedas… -Le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo para guiarla al baño. –Quítate eso y en un momento te traigo unas prendas mías ¿Vale? –Le dijo a la joven mientras la dejaba en el pequeño baño, en un par de segundos volvió con una de sus camisas y unos bóxers de licra. Toco la puerta y le pasó la ropa metiendo solamente su mano por una rendija entre el marco y la puerta, cuidando de no ver nada que no debiera.

-Te espero en la sala… -Le dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta del baño.

El joven se sentó pensativo en el pequeño sillón tratando de analizar todo lo que había acontecido en ese último par de horas. Hasta que Akane interrumpió sus tan profundos pensamientos.

-Ranma… no sé cómo cerrar esto… -Dijo inocentemente intentando ver como meter los pequeños círculos plásticos de un lado de la camisa en los agujeritos del otro lado de la misma. Ranma se volteo a verla distraído cuando se topó con la imagen del dorso desnudo de la inocente chica. Sintió que el rostro le quedó completamente rojo y enseguida miró hacia otro lado disculpándose…

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise mirar! ¡Fue un accidente! –Dijo alterado sintiendo como le ardían hasta las orejas de la vergüenza…

Akane levanto la mirada confundida mientras dejaba de luchar con la complicada prenda. En eso Ranma cayó en cuenta de algo… Akane no tenía… ¿Pezones? El avergonzado chico giró lentamente la cabeza hacía la chica que permanecía parada tras el mirándolo confundida. En efecto, tenía pechos pero no tenía pezones.

-En… en vedad… eres… eres… ¿Eres un androide?... –Pregunto torpemente al ver la peculiar anatomía de la joven. Akane sonrío con un gesto de fastidio al tener que afirmarle aquello una vez más.

Ranma en seguida se puso de pie, parecía que realmente no era una broma. Estaba parado ante un androide de… ¿Látex y metal? Porque carne y hueso no era…

-Déjame te ayudo… -Se acerco al androide para enseñarle como debía cerrar aquella larga camisa roja. –Listo… -Dijo al terminar… -¿Sabes? Los humanos… mantenemos ocultas ciertas partes de nuestro cuerpo ante los demás… Como el pecho y la zona… bajo nuestra cintura. –Le comentó algo avergonzado…

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó curiosa la dulce chica dejando en un aprieto al oji-azul.

-¿Por qué? Puesss por que… son partes intimas del cuerpo que nadie debe ver… -Dijo con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Mmmm

-Si… este… pues… ¡Oh mira la hora que es! Será mejor ir a dormir, jeje... –Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su reloj de pulso, pero casi de inmediato cayó en cuenta de algo… -¿Tu duermes… verdad?

-¿Dormir?... ¿Te refieres a cuando los humanos cierran los ojos por laaargas horas?

Ranma asintió esperando su pronta respuesta…

-Ahh pues entonces no… No duermo. –Le respondió con su inocente y tierna sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Y que es lo que hacías mientras tu creador dormía?

-Pues a veces cocinaba pero a él le molestaba mucho que lo hiciera…

-Sí, será mejor que no lo hagas entonces… -dijo con una tonta sonrisa.

-No te preocupes… Te prometo que no te causaré ni un problema. –Le dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

Ranma la miró poco convencido de aquello pero ¿Quién podría resistirse a tal sonrisa? Realmente Akane no era humana… su belleza iba más allá de lo humano… Era más bien como… un ángel… un dulce y encantador ángel.

.o.O.0.O.o.

Un par de ojos azules se abrían perezosamente… El cansancio se marcaba sutilmente alrededor de ellos… Lo cierto es que no pudo dormir bien durante la noche entera. ¿Y quién podría? No todos los días se tiene a un androide en el departamento. Se levantó con dificultad para quedar sentado en la cama mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos. Akane no había dejado de hacer ruidos durante toda la noche… se escuchaba que jalaba sillas o prendía la tv… incluso escuchó como un trasto caía al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos. No quiso levantarse a mirar el desastre durante la noche por miedo a lo que podría encontrarse, y por que en verdad necesitaba dormir para levantarse temprano y salir a buscar un nuevo empleo… al menos Akane no sería una boca más que alimentar, puesto que ella no comía, por fortuna, aunque pensándolo bien, su economía se vería seriamente afectada ante tanto desastre generado por aquella chica… Vaya que era muy curiosa e hiperactiva. Y hablando de eso… ¿Por qué tanto silencio?

Ranma decidió salir de la cama para averiguar qué era lo que mantenía tan silenciosa a Akane. Mientras echaba un largo bostezo y se rascaba el abdomen salió de su habitación para toparse con la escena que tanto temía… Su departamento estaba prácticamente de cabeza. Y eso que apenas y contaba con un par de muebles, su pequeño comedor y la pequeña cocina. ¿De donde rayos hace alguien tanto desastre con tan pocas cosas?

Esquivó las sillas fuera de lugar, y caminó de entre los libros que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el piso… hasta que llegó a la pequeña cocina donde se encontraba la androide agachada y de espaldas murmurando algo…

Ranma carraspeó la garganta para hacerse notar y en eso Akane volteó a verle…

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó curioso con los brazos cruzados tratando de ignorar el desastre anterior…

-Estoy dándole una lección a la araña por mala… -Le platicó inocentemente.

-¿A la araña? –Preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Sí, mira. –Le dijo para después ponerse de pie y ponerle frente al rostro, demasiado cerca si podría decirse, aquel nada pequeño arácnido que posaba temeroso y a la defensiva entre los delgados dedos del androide. –¡Atrapó a una pobre mosquita y quería hacerle daño Ranma! –Le dijo sumamente indignada mientras seguía sosteniendo al arácnido a unos cuantos centímetros de la nariz del sorprendido joven.

Ranma se encontraba haciendo viscos para poder enfocar bien a aquel espeluznante y monstruoso bicho que amenazaba con tragárselo. No es que el padeciera de aracnología, pero tampoco disfrutaba admirando tan de cerca la "belleza" de las arañas.

-¡Akane deshazte de ese bicho en este instante! –Le reprendió alterado temiendo que pudiese hacerle daño a la descuidada joven… Aunque pensándolo bien no le haría daño en absoluto a Akane.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó triste ante tal regaño mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos con el arácnido entre ellas.

-Perdóname… No quise gritarte… -Se disculpó al ver la carita triste de Akane… -Es sólo que las arañas pueden causar graves heridas, aunque en realidad a ti no te causaría daño alguno… Igual será mejor que la dejes libre… -Le dijo mientras la guiaba suavemente hacía la ventana de la cocina para dejarla asentada en la cornisa del edificio dejando a la araña fuera del departamento.

-¡Pero ella fue mala! Quería lastimar a la pobre mosca… -Dijo triste mientras miraba a la araña inmóvil a través del cristal de la ventana que Ranma había vuelto a cerrar.

Ranma sonrió enternecido ante la dulce actitud de Akane.

-Las arañas igual que las personas necesitamos comer para sobrevivir… -Le explicó fraternalmente mientras la giraba para que Akane lo mirara. –Y las arañas se alimentan precisamente de moscas u otros insectos pequeños. Su intención no era herirla… sólo necesita alimentarse.

Akane miró a Ranma para después desviar la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana… -¿Entonces no es mala? –Preguntó inocente.

-No Akane… no es mala… -Le dijo enternecido por la actitud tan noble de Akane. –Pero bueno, ¿Me puedes explicar que es todo el desastre que me dejaste en la sala? –Le dijo cambiando el tema, aunque realmente todo el enojo se le había esfumado de repente.

-Es que quería ver si tenías algún cuento como los que me leía el doctor Soun pero todos tus libros son muy aburridos… Todos hablan de números… -Le dijo mientras hacía un leve puchero, fruncía sus cejas y se cruzaba de brazos.

Ranma sonrió ante el gesto de la corajuda joven. La verdad es que solo poseía libros de la universidad y cuadernos con apuntes.

-Trataré de comprarte uno ¿Vale?... Pero antes necesito ir a buscar un empleo ya que me despidieron del último que tenía… -Dijo recordando aquel amargo evento. –Saldré por un par de horas, prométeme que no harás más desastre por favor. –Le dijo suplicante esperando que esta vez sí cumpla la traviesa androide.

-¿Te vas a ir? –Preguntó desilusionada de tener que quedarse sola de nuevo en aquel aburrido departamento.

-Sólo será por un par de horas, necesito encontrar un empleo… Prometo que te traeré un libro para que leas ¿Está bien?

-Está bien… -Dijo arrastrando las palabras con fastidio.

-¿Te portaras bien?

-Seeee… -Dijo rolando los ojos.

-Mmmm… -Ranma no parecía muy convencido de que cumpliera… -Bueno, me tengo que bañar y alistar… -Dijo para después meterse al baño y darse una rápida ducha. Se vistió formalmente y tomo unas copias de su currículum para meterlas en un folder. Tomó su celular, su billetera y sus llaves para después volverse a dirigir hacia el malhumorado androide.

-Ya me voy Akane… No hagas ningún desastre o de lo contrario no te daré tu libro ¿Esta bien?

-Bieeeen… -Contestó enojada sentada en el mueble con los brazos cruzados, ese aspecto le daba un aire infantil al adolescente androide.

Ranma se acercó a ella y se agacho para quedar a su altura… -Yo sé que es difícil quedarse solo pero en verdad necesito un trabajo para tener dinero y poder comer… -Le explicó paciente… -Prometo compensártelo cuando vuelva. –Le dedico una sonrisa que dejó a Akane hipnotizada por tanta belleza, Ranma era realmente hermoso.

Ranma miró su reloj y se puso de pie… -Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya, no le abras la puerta a nadie por favor. -Le dijo para después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla dejando a una sorprendida androide, luego se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta… -Deséame suerte. Le dijo con su hermosa sonrisa para después salir del departamento y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Akane se quedo pasmada sentada en el mueble mientras lo observaba marcharse. Dirigió su mano hacia su mejilla donde le había depositado aquel dulce beso. El doctor Soun nunca había hecho algo parecido con ella, y aunque no sintió el tacto de los labios del joven en su mejilla, le gusto mucho tal gesto tan repentino. Realmente se sentía feliz de estar en compañía de ese humano.

Por otra parte Ranma se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de su departamento mirando al techo del pasillo. Realmente quería quedarse a lado de aquel simpático androide. Era muy agradable su compañía y no quería dejarla sola… que tonto había sido el doctor Soun al deshacerse de ella.

Luego bajo su cabeza apesadumbrado… deseando que al volver pudiera encontrar intacto su humilde departamento…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que tal quedó? ¿Les gusto? Bueno pues en este capi se empieza a desarrollar la amistad entre nuestros personajes favoritos. Y también se van empezando a conocer mejor. Hay esta Akane tan ingenua y preguntona... en los aprietos que pondrá a Ranma en el futuro con su inmensa curiosidad jeje.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Un millón de gracias por todos sus reviews, follows y favoritos... no saben como me alegra que les guste mi historia, me motiva a seguir. ^.^**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial a...**

**º Fernando **(Hay gracias a ti por dejarme tus lindísimos reviews. Y pues si se paso Soun... ya veremos después si se arrepiente el condenadote. jeje Y en cuanto a Ranma bien sabemos lo fácil que mete la patota, espero sepa tratar a Akane. ^.^ Saludos)

**º eli mia **(Me encanta que te encante ^.^ Gracias por tu review. Saludos)

**º mechitas123 **

**º 97pupi **

**º Pleasure Delayer **

**º angel-cupido **(Jejeje como lo pediste le seguí. ^.^ Me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu review. Saludos)

**º L-na012 **

**º Rutabi **

**Muchas Gracias a todos en general por pasarse por mi Fic!**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...**

**Ciao!**

******Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	4. Chapter 4 El valor de una sonrisa

**Hola! Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de esta loca historia ^.^ Espero sea de su agrado y espero ansiosa sus maravillosos Reviews *.***

***Esta historia es mía, pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

**Amor Artificial**

**Capitulo 4. El valor de una sonrisa**

Un joven se encontraba caminando cabizbajo por las calles de la gran ciudad. Levantaba la mirada por momentos para observar los edificios llenos de ejecutivos y gente con algún empleo. ¿Por qué él no podía tener un empleo? Era cierto que apenas llevaba un día en busca de uno pero no pensó que fuera tan difícil. Había ido a varios lugares pero no había vacantes para ningún puesto.

Pasó pensativo frente a una moderna cafetería hasta que una voz dentro de esta detuvo sus pasos.

-¡Ranma! –Le llamó su amigo y ex compañero de trabajo. –¡Ranma! Por aquí… -Volvió a gritarle mientras se ponía de pie desde una pequeña mesita redonda.

Ranma levanto la mano para devolverle el saludo y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-¿Qué cunetas? ¿Cómo ah estado todo en la oficina? –Le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a Ryoga.

-Pues bien, dijo mientras movía la cucharilla dentro de la taza de café… -No es que cambiasen mucho las cosas de ayer a hoy… -Respondió burlón.

-Ja-Ja… Que gracioso… -Le dijo malhumorado.

-Mmmm se me olvidaba que estabas de malas. No te preocupes amigo ya encontraras un empleo.

-Sí, si lo que digas… -Dijo desanimado.

-¿Quieres que te pida un café?

-¡No gracias! –Dijo mientras veía su reloj. –Ya es tarde y necesito pasar a la librería.

-¿A la librería? ¿Y desde cuando lees? –Preguntó burlón.

-No es para mí. Es un obsequio. –Le comentó distraído.

-¿Un obsequio? ¿Ya tan pronto remplazaste a Ukyo?... Dime quién es la afortunada ahora…

-Deja de decir tonterías, no hay nadie por el momento. –Dijo malhumorado a su metiche amigo.

-Ajá, como no… Y para quien es el "obsequio"? –Dijo el chico castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba al respaldo de la silla.

-Es para… una amiga. –Contestó avergonzado.

-Jajajaja, ya decía yo que no soportarías mucho tiempo la soledad.

-Piensa lo que quieras -Le contesto enojado mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que terminaste con ella? –Preguntó curioso.

-Ya te dije… ella se estaba volviendo realmente pesada. Me celaba por todo y nos peleábamos cada cinco minutos. Ya estaba harto de todo eso. Además ella me terminó en uno de sus ataques de celos. Yo simplemente deje que se marchara. –Le contestó con fastidio.

-Vaya… tal vez tu le diste uno que otro motivo ¿No? Siempre se te ah dado muy bien la compañía femenina…

-Sabes perfectamente que ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mi encanto –Comentó orgulloso, provocando que Ryoga rolara los ojos de fastidio. –Es el encanto Saotome.

-Mmmm si, el encanto Saotome… -Dijo sarcástico. -Pero bien pudiste ponerle un límite a esa loca acosadora. La verdad que Kodashi se tomaba muchas libertades contigo ¿O me equivoco?

-A Kodashi realmente le falta un tornillo… o el motor entero. Además le encantaba hacer enfurecer a Ukyo… Las dos son un par de locas…

-Claro, claro… Di lo que quieras, pero a mí no me engañas… Realmente te dolió que Ukyo terminara contigo, bastaba ver tu cara de cachorrito abandonado…

Ranma solo suspiro apesadumbrado mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

-¿Por qué no dejas ese tonto orgullo de lado y le hablas de una buena vez? –Le sugirió su amigo.

-¿Y crees que no lo eh hecho ya? Pero ella es la que se niega a contestar mis llamadas. Es realmente una testaruda, pienso que exageró bastante esta vez… -Le dijo enojado. -Con lo bien que íbamos… -murmuró triste.

-Sí, ya se… se iban a casar en Febrero. –Su amigo también se mostró triste.

-Estoy seguro que todo esto fue por el imbécil de Kuno… Le empezó a meter ideas tontas a Ukyo. Y la otra tonta que no se daba cuenta de sus asquerosas intenciones… Aunque pensándolo bien… El nunca le fue indiferente. Se la pasaba alabando sus "Grandiosas Habilidades" –Dijo las últimas palabras en un tono de desagrado. –Y lo caballeroso que era.

-Ese solo es un patético presumido. Lo que en realidad miran las mujeres es su asquerosa fortuna. –Comentó enojado Ryoga sin darse cuenta que su amigo se deprimía mas ante tal comentario. –Lo siento Ranma, no quise…

-No te preocupes… está más que claro que a Ukyo le ganó el interés. –Le tranquilizó Ranma mientras desviaba la mirada. Realmente su orgullo estaba herido… pero su corazón lo estaba aún más.

-Olvidémonos de ella entonces amigo. –Le animó Ryoga mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en el hombro.

Ranma solo le sonrió para demostrar que estaba bien, pero su amigo lo conocía bastante bien. En eso una simpática jovencita entro a la cafetería y al ver al par de jóvenes platicando en una mesa alejada se sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Hola! –Saludó alegre mientras posaba un tierno beso en los labios de Ryoga.

-Hola amor… -Le contestó el sonrojado joven.

-Hola Akari. –Le saludó Ranma a la joven que le depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola Ranma, ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó Akari mientras se sentaba a la mesa con el par de jóvenes.

-Eh tenido días mejores… -Le contestó alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

-Estábamos platicando sobre la búsqueda de trabajo de Ranma. Apenas hoy empezó a buscar y ya se siente derrotado.

-Hay pero que pesimista eres Ranma… No siempre se logra todo a la primera. –Le comentó para animar a su amigo.

-Si, ya se… -Dijo mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y asentaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano, dándole un aspecto infantil.

-Jajaja tan inmaduro como siempre. –Se burlo su amigo.

-¿Aun no piden nada? –Pregunto Akari mientras tomaba el pequeño menú que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Yo solo pedí un café en lo que llegabas amor… -Le contestó Ryoga.

-Y yo ya tengo que irme… -Les interrumpió Ranma mientras observaba preocupado su reloj. –Ya es muy tarde… -Dijo mientras se ponía de pie para despedirse de sus amigos.

-Otra vez con eso… como si tuvieras a donde ir galán… -Le dijo burlón Ryoga pero Akari le dio un sutil codazo en las costillas para que dejara de molestarlo. –Ouch… -Se sobó mientras miraba ceñudo a su delicada novia.

-Muy gracioso, nos vemos luego "amorsito" –Se despidió burlándose de los apodos con los que se llamaban entre si Ryoga y Akari… -Hasta pronto Akari. –Se despidió mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

-¡Cuídate Ranma! Si me entero de algún empleo para ti te aviso… -Le dijo Akari mientras se despedía.

-¡Gracias! –Ranma les alzó la mano a modo de despedida y salió apresurado de aquella cafetería. ¿Qué sería de su pobre departamento? Y lo peor es que aun tenía que pasar a la librería. Planeaba entrar y tomar el primer libro que se encontrara por ahí, pero una vez dentro del establecimiento le entró la indecisión al encontrarse ante tantos libros. Caminó entre los pasillos de la librería mirando la gran variedad de libros que había. Decidió dirigirse al área de cuentos infantiles pero se topó con puros libros didácticos y cuentecillos tontos. Se decidió por ir a otra sección cuando una dependienta del lugar se le acercó.

-¿Buscaba algo en especial? –Preguntó amablemente.

-Emmm bueno… busco algo así como para una muchacha… a ella le gustan los cuentos de hadas y cosas así pero el área infantil no tiene lo que busco. –Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Déjeme le muestro algunos… -Le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al área de literatura… -Aquí podrá encontrar cuentos de todo tipo, estoy segura que a su novia le encantará el que escoja. –Le dijo sonriente para después alejarse de ahí en dirección a otros clientes.

Ranma quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de la dependienta… ¿Akane su novia? Pero qué tontería. Ni siquiera era humana. Aunque para ser un androide se apegaba perfectamente a los estándares femeninos. Cursi y temperamental… pero linda y cálida.

En eso pensaba hasta que un libro en especial llamó su atención. Era u poco gordo y su portada parecía tener el efecto rustico con adornos dorados en las esquinas simulando al metal, también las letras en la pasta eran doradas. Lo tomó y observó que se trataba de un compilatorio de varios cuentos y de varios autores, como los hermanos Grimm, Christian Andersen etc. Lo tomó decidido y se dirigió a la caja para pagarlo pensando en que Akane le encantaría, tenía obras como la Sirenita, la Cenicienta y Rapunzel… los mismos de las películas de Disney, pero hechos libro. A Akane seguro le encantaría leerlos una y otra vez.

Una vez en la caja le entregó el libro a la cajera y mientras sacaba su billetera esperó a que la cajera le dijera el precio a pagar.

-Son 600 pesos por favor. –Ranma sintió que se atragantaría con su propia saliva al escuchar el precio. ¿Por qué un simple libro costaría tanto? ¿Acaso era oro de verdad el de la portada? Decidió que lo mejor sería pagar aquel ridículo precio y salir lo antes posible da ahí. La próxima vez se cercioraría de averiguar el precio antes de ir a la caja. Más valía que ese libro fuera realmente bueno.

Llegó al piso donde se encontraba su pequeño departamento y lo abrió lentamente… no solo tenía que tragarse el coraje por pagar un libro tan absurdamente costoso, sino que también tenía que ver el nuevo desastre en su departamento patrocinado por Akane.

Justo en el momento en que entraba al departamento sintió que alguien se le arrojaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba con emoción provocando que el joven soltase la bolsa donde tenía el libro para poder sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! –Dijo Akane feliz de verlo llegar mientras permanecía colgada del cuello del sorprendido joven.

-¡Akane! Pero qué sorpresa me has dado. –Dijo aun impactado pero contento ante tan cálido recibimiento.

-Ya no soportaba estar ni un minuto sola, quería verte de nuevo. –Le dijo inocentemente mientras se bajaba del chico para quedar de pie frente a él con su linda sonrisa. Ranma se sonrojó ante las inesperadas palabras de la encantadora androide. No buscaba que responderle pero Akane se puso tras de él para ponerse de puntillas y alcanzar a cubrirle los ojos. –Te tengo una sorpresa… ¡Mira como dejé el departamento! –Le dijo completamente emocionada.

Ranma sonrió nervioso esperando a ver la terrible ocurrencia que se le habría metido a la cabeza a la dinámica chica.

-¡Taran! –Dijo la joven para después quitar sus manos del rostro de Ranma quien a pesar de ello mantenía sus ojos fuertemente apretados por miedo a ver lo que se encontraría. –¡Ranma! Ya puedes abrirlos… -Le dijo impaciente al ver que el joven aun no veía.

Ranma derrotado decidió abrir lentamente sus ojos. Primero entre abrió uno, pero al ver el departamento abrió de inmediato el otro totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Vaya Akane! Pero si lo has ordenado todo… -Le dijo gratamente sorprendido.

-¿Verdad que me eh portado muy bien? –Le dijo orgullosa.

-Claro que si Akane. Muchas gracias. –Le agradecido mientas tomaba juguetón la barbilla de la joven.

Akane le sonrió para después acordarse de algo.

-Pero espera Ranma… Aun hay más…

-¿Más? –Le dijo algo dudoso. –Realmente con esto era suficiente, no tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias. –Le dijo preocupado de que aun haya la posibilidad de alguna pequeña desgracia.

-¡No es molestia! Ven… Te preparé un delicioso platillo. –Soltó Akane de repente mientras jalaba a un petrificado Ranma.

-¿Pl… Platillo?

Llegaron a la pequeña mesita circular donde se encontraba un plato y una taza con algo parecido al café. Ranma se sentó preocupado por su sensible estómago mientras observaba dos rebanadas de pan carbonizadas untadas de algo que parecía ser mantequilla con unas pequeñas partículas de tierra, de seguro se le debió caer la rebanada al piso en lo que lo preparaba. Y el café que prometía estar más frío que un tempano de hielo permanecía estático sobre la mesa, demasiado espeso… de seguro la formula contendría mucho mas café que agua.

Akane se sentó alegre frente al preocupado joven mientras esperaba ansiosa a que probara bocado.

Ranma al ver la ilusión en los ojos de Akane no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva dificultosamente para después dirigir su temblorosa mano hacia el café. Se lo llevó lentamente hacia los labios y con tan sólo remojar el labio superior y la puntita de la lengua sintió que sus papilas gustativas colapsaban por aquel amargo sabor. Además de comprobar que en efecto había más café que agua, también notó que no le puso ni una pizca de azúcar.

-¿Qué tal sabe Ranma? –Preguntó emocionada mientras juntaba ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Ranma de inmediato bajo la taza y gesticulo un sonido gutural dando a entender lo delicioso que estaba. –¡Esta exquisito Akane! –Le dijo exageradamente con una amplia y falsa sonrisa. Cosa que Akane no percibió, sintiéndose muy contenta de que le haya gustado.

-Ahora prueba el pan… -Le ordenó emocionada.

Ranma desvaneció instantáneamente su sonrisa para después dirigir la mirada de nuevo hacia las rebanadas de pan… las observó preocupado notando para su pesar lo que parecía ser… ¿Un cabello? Ranma enmudeció y sintió que el estomago devolvería su contenido de un momento a otro debido a las nauseas que comenzaba a sentir. Pero en eso recobró la compostura…

-¿Sabes Akane? Te traje una sorpresa por haberte portado tan bien… -Le dijo sonriente tratando de que Akane desviara de su mente la idea del bocadillo. –Ven, vamos a la sala para que te lo muestre…

Akane se puso muy contenta y dejó que el joven la tome de la mano para llevarla hacia su añorada sorpresa. Al llegar a la sala, Ranma recogió la bolsa con el libro dentro de ella y sacándolo se lo entregó a una emocionada androide.

Ella amplio su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron al ver aquel grueso libro… jamás había visto uno tan gordo y con tantas páginas. Akane lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrazó fuertemente llena de emoción. Ranma se le quedó mirando enternecido, era la primera vez que sentía la felicidad en su corazón por ver a alguien así de emocionado. Ni siquiera con Ukyo había sentido algo parecido. Realmente el costo del libro valió la pena. Ni un millón de dólares se compararía con aquella dulce y tierna sonrisa, ni con aquellos hermosos ojitos llenos de ilusión.

Akane se lanzo de nuevo a los brazos del joven y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Gracias Ranma! –Le dijo en un susurro mientras acomodaba su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del joven.

Ranma, quien se encontraba sorprendido, sonrió enternecido y correspondió aquel cálido abrazo rodeando con sus brazos aquella delicada cintura…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que tal quedó? ¿Les gusto? Ya quiero saber su ****opinión ^.^ Ya se están agarrando cariño nuestros adorables protagonistas.**

**Quería comentarles que en el capítulo anterior puse "aracnología" en vez de "aracnofobia" error de corrección jeje aunque ya se que debo tener miles de horrores, perdón, errores pero sentí que ese era el más marcado. Siéntanse con la libertad de corregirme cuando gusten ^.^**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Un millón de gracias por todos sus reviews, follows y favoritos... no saben como me alegra que les guste mi historia, me motiva a seguir. ^.^**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial a...**

**º KarynaD**

**º L-na012**

**º MeimiCaro-chan**

**º Pleasure Delayer**

**º 97pupi **

**º Rutabi  
**

**º eli mia **(Oww gracias por tu review ^.^ Saludos y besos!)

**º Fernando **(Hay gracias por lo de escritora favorita ^/^ de seguro eso le dices a todos jeje y gracias a ti por leer mi fic y por dejar tus hermosos reviews. Cuídate y te mando saludos y besos!)

**º mechitas123 **

**Muchas Gracias a todos en general por pasarse por mi Fic!**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...**

**Ciao!**

******Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


End file.
